1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras have undergone rapid development over the past years. Cameras are becoming smaller and compact. Therefore, the design of the lens system on cameras has become very important in recent years. There are two kinds of camera lens systems, fixed focal lenses and zoom lens. The zoom lens is a mechanical assembly of lens elements with the ability to vary its focal length for wield-angle and telephoto application, and commonly used with video, motion picture cameras, telescopes, and other optical instruments.
However, the cost and image quality of the zoom lens system can still be improved. Moreover, right now, portable electronic devices contain image capture devices. Hence, the zoom lens system must be more compact to reduce the size of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the cost and size of the zoom lens system. Moreover, it is desirable to provide good image quality for optical instruments using with the zoom lens system.